Time-of-flight (TOF) mass spectrometry has undergone impressive developments since its conception in 1946. Currently, TOF mass spectrometry is a widely used technique, having found particular utility for determining the molecular masses of large biomolecules. Since mass analysis by TOF mass spectrometry does not require time-dependent changing magnetic or electric fields, mass analysis can be performed in a relatively small time window for a wide range of masses.
In its simplest form, a TOF mass spectrometer comprises at least three major components: an ion source, a free-flight region, and an ion detector. In the ion source, molecules from the sample are converted to volatile ions, usually by high-energy bombardment. Each ion is characterized by its mass-to-charge ratio, or m/z. Therefore, from a sample that comprises molecules of different masses, the ion source generates a plurality of ion species, each species having a characteristic m/z.
Following ionization, ions of the appropriate polarity are accelerated to a final velocity by an electric field and enter the free-flight region. This acceleration and extraction imparts an approximately constant kinetic energy to each of the ions. Consequently, each ion acquires a final velocity after acceleration that is inversely proportional to the square root of its mass. Accordingly, lighter ions have a higher velocity than heavier ions.
During free-flight, ions of different masses separate as a consequence of their different velocities. After traversing the free-flight region, the ions arrive at the ion detector component. The time taken by an ion to traverse this distance, known as the time-of-flight (TOF), may be used to calculate the mass of the ion. In this manner, a time-of-flight spectrum may be converted into a mass spectrum of the original sample.
Ions having exactly the same mass and kinetic energy traverse the free-flight region as a highly compact parcel. This parcel arrives at and is recorded by the ion detector as having essentially a single TOF for all of the ions therein. In this optimal scenario, mass determination is highly accurate and sensitive, as is the ability to distinguish different ions of similar mass, a property known as mass resolution.
In practice, however, it is difficult to achieve these optimal circumstances using a TOF mass spectrometer. Several stochastic factors conspire to impart a distribution of energies to the ions formed in the ion source. This distribution may arise due to inhomogeneities among the ions during their initial formation, such as differences in their thermal energies, velocities, spatial positions, or times of formation. As a result, parcels of identical ions disperse in the free-flight region and hence arrive at the ion detector with a broader distribution of times-of-flight. This broader distribution decreases the accuracy, sensitivity, and resolution of the mass spectrum. Consequently, the resulting mass spectrum is one in which an accurate determination of ionic masses is difficult, as is the ability to resolve ions of similar but non-identical masses as a result of overlapping signals. These problems have imposed serious limitations on the accuracy and utility of TOF mass spectrometers.
Various techniques, known generally as ion focusing, have been described that attempt to offset this mass-independent dispersion of ions during free-flight. Some of these focusing techniques, such as time-lag focusing, post-source focusing, and dynamic pulse focusing, manipulate the electric field during ion acceleration. Other methods include ion mirrors or reflectrons that provide ion focusing by altering the flight path length, such that higher energy ions are made to travel proportionally longer paths. However, these techniques are limited to focusing ions in a limited mass range.
Another ion focusing technique uses curved deflecting fields provided by electric sectors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,992 (Moorman, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,068 (Poschenrieder) describe ion focusing techniques using electric sectors. Electric sectors comprise curved pairs of electrostatic plates with a deflecting electric field therebetween. Ions enter the electric sector and are deflected by the electric field to follow a curved path therein before exiting. Ion focusing occurs because ions of different energies follow different paths within the electric sector. Higher energy ions follow a longer curved path with a lower angular velocity than lower energy ions. Consequently, the higher energy ions require more time to traverse the electric sector than the lower energy ions, a trend that is opposite to and hence offsets the dispersion and loss of mass resolution in the linear free-flight region. With appropriate distribution of the ion flight path between the electric sector and the free-flight region, ion focusing may result in a TOF mass spectrum with a higher mass resolution and sensitivity.
A further enhancement is described in Poschenrieder and other references (T. Sakurai, et al., “Ion Optics For Time-Of-Flight Mass Spectrometers With Multiple Symmetry”, Int. J Mass. Spectrom. Ion Proc. 63, pp273-287 (1985); T. Sakurai, et al., “A New Time-Of-Flight Mass Spectrometer”, Int. J. Mass. Spectrom. Ion Proc. 66, pp283-290 (1985)). A plurality of electric sectors are arranged in series, each sequentially deflecting and focusing a single ion flight path. This arrangement also allows for multiple free-flight regions that may precede and follow each of the electric sectors. Furthermore, the multiple electric sectors may be arranged in a compact, symmetric arrangement that provides for improved energy and spatial focusing. The compact nature is a further advantage since the total length of the ion flight path may be contained within a space of significantly smaller dimensions, thereby conserving valuable space within the apparatus.
Although certain advantages of electric sectors in TOF mass spectrometry have been demonstrated, their use remains limited due to several disadvantages. For one, the ion focusing abilities of an electric sector are highly dependent on and sensitive to its electric field properties and physical parameters. Small deviations in these parameters can profoundly affect its ion focusing abilities. Hence, electric sectors are difficult to construct and install in order to achieve the desired results. Furthermore, modifying or correcting these parameters by mechanical means after their construction and installation is also exceedingly difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for performing TOF mass spectrometry with ion focusing electric sectors to improve the mass resolution and/or the sensitivity of mass spectra.
It is also desirable to provide apparatus and methods for performing TOF mass spectrometry with ion focusing electric sectors such that the ion focusing properties of the electric sectors are easily adjustable, thereby allowing tuning of the TOF mass spectrometer to improve mass resolution or sensitivity.